Late Night Love
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Who ever knew prefect duty could be so fun and alluring. Draco/Ginny love.


**And another story bites the dust.**

**What does that even mean?**

**Oh well. **

**Hello everybody, and welcome to my first ever Draco/Ginny one shot. **

**Yay**

**I really hope that you guys will enjoy th is story, and if you don't. Oh well.**

**Please review, and tell me how you like it. They are my addiction those reviews. Better the hot cheetos puffs.**

**I really hope you enjoy...**

It was dim in the hallways, and the only light in the castle was the lit torches that hung from the walls. Ginny Weasley wandered the halls aimlessly, it was her night for prefect duty and she was exhausted. Her red hair sat on the top of her head in a messy pony tail, and the light hit her face were you could see the most tiniest freckles that blessed her face.

Turning the corner Ginny was met by none other than Draco Malfoy. In her third year he had stopped gelling it back, letting it just hang loosely around his head, and combed to the side, giving him the preppy boy look. His black sweater contrasted perfectly against his porcelain face and made him look somewhat like a fallen angel.

"Weasley." Draco said towering over her, in which she thought, he thought was intimidating, but of course Ginny had grown up with six older brothers, and the only thing intimidating about Malfoy was the fact that when ever he looked at her, her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Malfoy." Ginny said stepping around him, and nodding her head trying to not look at him.

"What are you doing out of bed Weaselette?" He said grabbing her arm, only resulting in Ginny sucking in a breath, from the sparks that seem to fly up her arm.

"If you don't remember Malfoy, I will remind you that I am a prefect, and it is my job to sometimes stay out and make sure that students don't wander around." She said pulling her arm away from him, and continuing her way down the hallway.

She heard footsteps, and was surprised they weren't retreating, but coming toward her. Turning around swiftly Ginny ran into the person following her, but was great full for the arms that wrapped around her and caught her from falling

"Were are you going? I just searched that way Weasley." Malfoy said, with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"You can let go of me Malfoy." Ginny said, straitening her skirt that had twisted when she turned "Just because you searched this way doesn't mean that somebody hasn't come out." She said.

"Really Weasley do you not trust me, I searched that hallway, every crook and cranny of it." Draco said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No Malfoy I don't trust you seeing as how this is leading to the Slytherin dorm's, how do I know that you don't just let your group wander the halls aimlessly."

"My group? Really Red, do you think I would have favoritism over a certain group?" Malfoy said leaning against the wall with his trade mark smirk and his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Hmm let me think about that for a minute....." Ginny said looking considerately at the wall. "Yep you would defiantly do favoritism Malfoy, sorry to bust your innocent little bubble."

"I'm not very innocent Red." Draco said stalking toward Ginny.

Ginny backed into a wall, and that was when Draco's arm came up, like a cage trapping her against the wall. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm showing you how innocent... I'm not." Draco said leaning forward so his lips barley touched Ginny's, and a slight whisper of a breath, blew across her face.

Seconds passed before Draco's lips touched Ginny's.

His lips teasingly skittered across hers, erupting passions inside Ginny she didn't know she had. His hands traveled from her waist down to her hips then back up her waist, were he then spread his fingers and placed his hand across her stomach.

Ginny was on fire, every place he seemed to touch her, burst into flames, and she couldn't control herself, as her fingers tangled in his hair, and she pulled him closer to her.

Draco's tongue traced Ginny's lips silently asking for entrance, only resulting in Ginny's legs buckling beneath her. Draco's arms instantly wrapped around her waist and pulled Ginny's body flush against him, resulting in him supporting half her weight.

Leaning back he placed his head on Ginny's, and tried to regain his breathing.

Ginny was half dead weight as she leaned against Draco, his breath caressing her face, as they both tried to suck in as much air as possible.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Red?" Draco said, as he straitened up, resulting in Ginny having to find her balance.

"How many time's are you willing to do it, Draco?" Ginny said leaning against the wall, with the Malfoy smirk on her lips.

"Maybe your the one that's not so innocent, Ginerva." He said placing his hands on either side of her. "Hmm?" Draco said, nuzzling his face inside of her neck.

"I have to go Draco." Ginny whispered smoothing out the hair she had just destroyed.

"Don't, not yet." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close. "Don't leave."

They sat there for what felt like seconds, before they heard a pair of footsteps coming toward them.

Draco, immediately pushed away from Ginny and straitened his robes, and hair.

Ginny, still leaned casually against the wall, and waited for who ever was coming toward them, to come into view.

When Draco finally thought he look appropriate enough, Severus Snape rounded the corner.

"What are you doing out of bed Miss, Weasley?" Ginny rolled her eyes, why did every person feel the need to ask her this.

"I have prefect duties Professor, and I was just going down the Slytherin corridor when Mr. Malfoy and I came across one another. But now that I look at the time, it seems as though I can head back up to Gryffindore tower." Ginny said.

"That is very smart Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy you should be heading to your dormitories as well." He said turning his head toward Draco.

"Of course Professor." Both Draco and Ginny turned and made their ways back to their dormitories, Laying in bed Ginny stared up at the canopy thinking, she hadn't been able to say good bye. Her eyes began to drift shut, when a sudden tap made her jump.

Looking up at the window, Ginny saw a the gray eagle she had come to adore. Opening the window she let the bird in, and gave it one of the treats she had gotten for him, and then untied the parchment that was tied to it's leg.

Before reading the letter, Ginny fed the bird and then released it to the night.

Sitting on the bed were the letter lay, she closed the curtains immersing herself in darkness. Grabbing her wand Ginny said a silent 'lumos', and then opened the letter.

_Ginerva,_

_Same place and time tomorrow Red. _

_Goodnight my love. _

_Draco_

Closing the letter Ginny smiled, how she loved that boy.

Laying down Ginny placed the letter under her pillow, and let the night like many others wash over her, before sleep finally came.

**Remember to review and show your love.**

**Love you guys. **

**Liz**


End file.
